love is all around
by pokemonchessplayer
Summary: this is a collection of one-shots that have couple pairing from me and other fans so plz read and give reviews of your likes and dislikes and don't forget to leave suggestions
1. 20 Questions of Confession

Hello fan fic readers sorry I haven't put up a story lately I'm just in a pile of school work (literally I have folders and books all over) but any who I hope you like this chapter-shot. By that I mean this chapter story is a series of one shots. I'd like to thank Black Twilight Wolf for her inspiration with her fic " Best Day or Night in Life " and also that I will accept any idea for a paring so pm me or review with a request I will do my best . Any way I hope you like it check it.

Chapter 1**:** 20 questions of confession

"Come on"

"Shut up Sly you have no idea what I'm going through"

"You're panicking"

"No I'm not"

This is a typical argument between Sly a rilou and his friend …

"Relax V all you have to do is remember who you are and know that you're going to succeed, ready" Sly said calmly

"Okay I am Victini … the victory Pokémon … I know nothing … but Victory" Victini said nervously

"Okay now can you tell her how you feel" Sly said trying to encourage him

"No no no I can't do this"

"(So much for that) coward" Sly teased

"Yeah easy for you to say I'm not some smooth ladies' man like you"

"First of all I'm not smooth with the ladies, second Mew likes you back, and third you need to tell her before it's too late"

"Okay fine I'll tell her … the next time I see her" V said before feeling his world crash

"Tell me what" said a curious pink kitten coming into the room

(A/N if you have seen little rascals you know who said this)

(Ho-oh just opens up the clouds and say I hate you victini) this was V's thought as she flew next to him

"Speak of the pink I'll leave you two" Sly said as he left the room

(If I know Sly he used his aura to put up a barrier so we can't leave in till I tell her) V thought and dreadfully hoped he was wrong

Outside in a hall

(Knowing V he would have chickened out but with the barrier up he's stuck) Sly thought with a smile on his face

(Now I have somewhere to be)

Back in the room

"So … what do you want to talk to me about" the little pink kitten asked circling V

(Wow she's beautiful) V thought

"Hello?" Mew said getting close to his face which heated up more and more as the distance between them shortened

"Mew … uh … I (Stop stuttering and say something you idiot)"

"V are you okay … I could come back later" Mew said worried about his behavior

"(Think you idiot think … I got it) hey Mew … want to play a game"

"Oh I get it"

"You do?"

"Yeah you want to challenge me and beat me in a game right" Mew triumphantly said smiling

(Wow she cute when she smiles, it just makes my heart beat to "DEREZZED")

(A/N DEREZZED is a song by the a group called Daft punk listen to it when you have the time)

"So what game do I have the honor of beating the "Victory Pokémon" in" Mew said confidently

"20q?" V asked

"Too easy "Mew said at first before V said

"You do remember I'm part psychic right"

That's when Mew thought (ok not so easy)

"You ask Mew"

"Ok"

20 questions

Q1

"Is it alive?"

"Yes"

Q2

"Is it big?"

"No"

Q3

"Is it your height? "

"Kind of"

Q4

"Is it why you're nervous?"

V didn't see that coming but knew he had to answer truthfully

"Y-y-y-yes" V said nervously

Q5

(V sure is acting strange but I guess I find out soon enough)

"V would you tell me if I asked as a friend"

V didn't know what to say so he said the first to mind

"I tried but I'm too afraid"

Mew was shocked to say the least , she couldn't think of one thing that could frighten her brave and handsome friend … WAIT did she say handsome okay he has an adorable with his pose and his smile is just irresistible

"Mew, are you ok?"

"Huh oh yeah fine so … (Q6) why are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid of what might happen"

Q7

"Is it something I know?"

"More than anyone else"

Q8

"Is it a person?"

"Yes"

Q9

"Is it the thing you fear?"

"No"

(Huh but he said he was afraid … well he must have a reason)

Q10

"Ok didn't you say you were afraid of it?"

"No"

Q11

"So what did you say?"

"I was afraid of what would happen"

(A/N this is no longer part of the "game" it's just concern feelings but I will keep adding Q#'s ok so keep looking)

Q12

"Afraid what might happen?"

"Pain" V said with a noticeable sadness

Q13

"V, what kind of pain?"

"Emotional" V said refusing to make eye contact

Q14

"V, what … emotional pain?"

"Heartbreak" V said looking down

Mew hoped she heard wrong. The thing he's afraid of is someone breaking his heart, she wanted to run away, runaway in till the pain in her heart stop

(V … likes … someone else)

She felt herself on the verge of crying but decided to keep asking

"I … I need to know more" she said low enough so Victini couldn't hear

Q15

"S-s-so what are they like?'

"She's … how can I put it … gorgeous, she has a laugh that makes people smile, she can really talk, she collects exotic treasure, she's friendly and i would give my life for her" V said with passion

Mew was to depressed to hold her tears but she kept quiet in till she was sure she could speak without cracking up her voice full of sadness and disappointment

Q16

"So … is she that important to you?"

"She's the most important person to me"

Mew wasn't doing well to remain still and not fly out the room crying but then remembered why she came here

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on Mew just ask a few questions and look at the evidence if it's you then tell him how you feel, if not then see how you compare to that person" Said a tall female with something in her chest

"Gardena … are you sure … I don't think I can take being second best … I'd probably cry all the way back here" said a saddened little pink kitten on the verge of tears

"Well Mew just use the move endurance ok … I'm sure you can do it "

"Really" Mew said with a small smile

"Anyway I have to meet someone so … I'll see you soon okay"

"OK … {Exhales] ok just need to hold myself and tell V … how I feel" she said taking one deep breath then headed to V's and Sly's room

*End of FLASHBACK*

(I HAVE TO be brave … if I don't find out who's he talking about then … then )

"Mew you ok … you haven't said anything in a while" V said still not facing her

(I hope she isn't mad or bored) He was startled in his thoughts by Mew's new question

Q17

"DO you like her?" She struggled to speak clearly

"… No …"

(Ok Mew just ask a bit more and find out who V likes)

Q18

Mew couldn't take it much longer she decided to finish this "game"

"V … who is the girl?"

V didn't answer

"Please tell me" Mew said with an saddened tone which immediately made Victini turn as he was shocked to see her crying with her fur wet from tears

"MEW" V exclaimed as he moved to her and pulled her near broken form to him into a hug

"What's wrong?" He asked even though he had a good Idea of what was upsetting her

(Is she made at my answers or the game … ugh doesn't matter it's obviously my fault) he thought  
>(AN hey I said he THOUGHT he knew what was upsetting her)

"Just tell me who the girl is?" she said trying to stop crying but just couldn't hold it

"You"

She looked at him with eyes full of tears

"What?" she asked looking him in the eye (Q19)

"You … you're the girl … the girl [leans in] the girl [leans in closer] I love" closing the distance he kissed her

Mew was shocked at what was happening but none the less she kissed back as his tongue touched her lips asking for entrance which she gladly did. The two felt time freeze and didn't want to part but air was needed even if not wanted.

"Mew … I'm sorry" V said holding her

"V I … I …" she looked at him with eyes of love

"I'm sorry I put you through that [pulls her into a tight hug] I promise you'll never have to shed a tear because of me" Victini said looking her in the eye with commitment

"V … do you …" (Q20)

"Yes I … I love you Mew … I love you with all my heart" he said kissing her on the head

"… I love you too V" Mew said hugging him with joy

"My sweet little kitten"

"My sweet victory"

(You know I going to get you Sly but …thank you for helping me tell Mew)

Else where

"achooo"

"Sly you ok"

"Yeah I think someone's talking about me"

"Well don't worry whatever it is let's just ignore it and enjoy our day"

" yeah you're right"

The end

"Well there's chapter one I hope you like it and plz stay tune for more stories and don't forget to review … anything else" p.c.p

"Yeah if you can't tell someone how you fell play a game to make it easier" victini

"Or [kisses victini] just come out and hope you're lucky"

[Blushes] Victini

"That was sweet [wiping tears from her eyes]" Mawi

"How did you get in here? " [Shocked] p.c.p

"You left the door open" piko

"Dammit [sighs] oh well. Bye fic readers" p.c.p


	2. Heated Emotion

Hello readers, here's a short one-shot for Black Twilight Wolf, [ ] = action () = thought " " = speech. Enjoy

Heated Emotion

It was a late winter evening in Unova. Everyone was getting ready to eat dinner, or stay out to play a little longer, but as for a very powerful psychic-fire pokemon it was making sure everything was ready.

"Snacks check, food check, music check, scary late at night movie check, ok everything should be in order" Victini said adjusting some table cloth

Victini had gotten some work recently done to his home on Liberty Island (courteously paid for by N, White, and a close friend Black) and had invited all the young legendary to come celebrate

"Ok everything should be in order" Victini said as a knock on his door was heard and ran to answer it

"Hello everyone" Victini said as everyone walked in greeting him

"Hi V" said a voice that made Victini nervous

"Hi Mispri" he said making her smile at her new nickname

"You really went all out to set this up now didn't you?"

"Yeah [rubs back of head]"

"Well come on V [grabs his hand] you're the host so show an example by partying" Mesprit said pulling Victini to the snack table

"Ok" Victini said blushing deeply

(Vic relax, otherwise you're going to have a repeat of the incident) V thought as he felt his face heat up

The party was really getting on with some sitting and talking, some playing cards, the younger ones playing with Mew's hyper active self, and some were eating like Victini and Mesprit.

"WOW V, this is really good" Mesprit said eating some of the food that was prepared

"Thanks; Sly recommended I learn to cook" Victini said smiling

"Well it was a good idea. [Takes another bite and smiles] I've never had anything this good before" she stated making Victini blush

"(Vic, you have to calm down or you'll lose control)" Victini thought as his face heated up more than the first time

The party was still busy as the music really kicked in as a few pokemon took to the floor (A/N the Music playing was Time Bomb, by Pigeon John)

"Come on V, [grabs his hand] let's dance" Mesprit said pulling to dance

"But, but, but I don't know how to dance" he quickly said before he got to hot and got to close to losing control

She then stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes saying

"You [sniff] don't want to dance with me" she said voice cracking up

"No no no no, that's not it I mean I uh that is um" Victini started to say when he noticed she was on the verge of crying he gave in

"I mean I'll dance with you"

"You're lying" she responded

"Look [places hands on her shoulders] I would never lie to you and I care too much about you to hurt you" he said surprising himself that he had more control than he ever did

"[Sniff] you promise" she said calming down

"I promise"

"And will you dance with me"

"I will"

"And you promise not to change your mind"

"I promise" he said smiling in till disbelief and shame filled his face as Mesprit quickly recovered and said

"Great [grabs his hand] lets go" She said dragging him to the dance floor

"(it's mostly my own fault for adding music and it was unfair of her to use fake tears) Victini thought as they made their way to the dance floor

The two were dancing very close together but victini was fine and didn't feel nervous on the account that he was tricked to dance and really enjoyed it.

After five songs it was movie time as everyone found a set in front of Victini's giant Flat screen

"Ok movie time has arrived and the movie is Freddy zangoose in 3-D" Victini said handing out the glasses and turning on the movie then turned off the lights and sat down in the back by Mesprit

As the movie started everyone was shocked at how a anyone could survive for so long burning to death but then the chant made them shake

1 2 Freddie's coming for you, 3 4 better lock your door, 5 6 grab your crucifix, 7 8 you better stay awake, 9 10 … never sleep agaaain

The last part shaking some of the young ones

Victini looked on and had one thought in his mind

(I spent 10 buck on this?) He thought. Just then …

"[Whimpering]"

Victini looked to his side to see Mesprit leaning on him whimpering and shivering. He then looked around and notices most of the girls were shaking and thought

(I guess they've never seen a charred body before) Victini thought as he's been in plenty of fights where he has been forced to burn his opponents

Just then Victini jumped as he felt Mesprit hug him tightly. He was shocked and began to blush

(Oh no) Victini thought as his body started to heat up

Mesprit noticed and let go of him as she sat up and looked at him with a worried expression

"V are you ok?" she asked but didn't get a response as he flew away from her heading upstairs to the light house

Mesprit looked in shock then looked around to make sure no one saw what happened and left to follow him

At the top of the light house Victini was curled up tight and glowing a flickering orange like a campfire

"Don't let it take control, don't let it take control" he repeated with eyes closed shut that opened widely in shock to a voice

"V" Mesprit said in a low saddened voice

Victini didn't respond

"V" she said as she walked to him and placed on his shoulder and felt a very warm from his touch

"Please leave Mespri" He said with a hint of his pain and struggle

"No I won't" she said firmly

"Please, I can't control my powers and I don't want you to get hurt" he struggled to say as he began to heat up even more melting the snow that covered his home

"I don't care I'm not leaving you when you so scared, and in pain" she said as she embraced him in a tight that made him emanate even more heat that melted all the snow on the island

"Mesprit …" Victini started before he was forced to turn and face her

"Well I don't care, I'd never leave you when you need me" She said quickly then kissed him on the lips

Victini's eyes were wide open with shock but soon closed as he kissed her back. As the two kissed Victini cooled down and stopped glowing as the temperature returned to normal on the island

The two then parted and Victini was the first to speak

"Mespirt?"

"I'm so sorry V. This is all my fault" She said with actual tears in her eyes

"Huh how?"

"I'm the emotion pokemon, I knew how you felt about me" She said tears running down her cheek

"[Blushing a deep shade of red that makes groudon looks pink] you, you knew?"

"[Nods her head]"

"And you know why I've been …"

"Acting weird because you can't control your powers around me" she said shyly blushing as well

"Oh so uh" Victini didn't know what to say she knew how he felt and was too embarrassed to say anything

"V, I'm so sorry that I hurt you" she said hugging him tightly as he hugged her back and finally spoke again

"I guess it's pointless to say but, I love you Mespri" he said and kissed her again

When they parted she smiled with even more tears in her eyes

"I love you too V. I just wanted to hear you say it to first" she said hugging him tightly

The two stood there embracing each other in till

"Let's go inside its getting cold" Mesprit said

"Or [glows a dim orange color and heat up the light house] we could stay and watch the sun rise" Victini said smirking

"Or we [wraps arms around Victini's neck] could have some fun before the sun rises" She said with a mischievous tone

"What about the others?"

"[Uses Psychic to close door to room] what others?" she said as they kissed to their new lives together

Meanwhile downstairs

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

Everyone fell asleep to the movie that still didn't finish

THE END

I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to see Reviews

"So do we" Mesprit and Victini say with a bow


	3. Your The Positive To My Negative

Here's a poem for a very rare couple that caught my eye in pokemon rangers. Enjoy

You're the Positive To My Negative

I've felt a very strange way

When we met that morning in May

My partner and solara let use play

Every night and every day

We rescue humans and pokemon alike

Helping out with our electric strikes

From good to bad we stood tall

From normal to legend we've saved them all

No matter what obstacles we may face

We'll take them down easily then have a race

Together the walls ahead will crumble

Or from our might it may just tumble

From north to south

From east to west

My love for you grew

It was never a contest

No matter what happens

My love will forever grow

Just remember these four words

Plusile I Love You


	4. NIght and Day

Hello readers, here is the shortest thing I have ever written for fanfiction, enjoy

Night and Day

I want by my side

Every day and every night

I live in the shadows

You live in the light

I want to be by your side but the lights to bright

I want you by my side but you can't see at night

I want to hold you close to me

Every night and everyday

Umbreon x Espeon


	5. We could have just teleported

Please read and review. P.s " " is speech, [ ] is action ( ) is thought. Enjoy

Why didn't we just teleport

It was a winter night in Unova. It was snowing fairly hard as it had buried many places under at least 4 feet of snow. Two pokemon were a happy about this and were hyped to play but...

"This ... is ... BULL" said an orange pokemon with v-shaped ears

"Yeah" said a shivering pink kitten

"Mew, You ok?" asked the curious pokemon

"I'm, f-f-f-f-fine" she said shivering vigorously

"Mew?" he said moving to lay a hand on her shoulder

"Victini, I'm fine" she said shaking

"No you're not, you're cold, and shivering" he said concerned as he tried to reason with but she simple shook her head

"No need to worry V, I'm ... I-I- I'm" She passed out and began to fall but victini caught her an carried her to his bedroom where he laid her down and covered in all the blankets he had

*Mew's Dream*

Mew wakes up in a blizzard in a frozen waste land, shivering as there was no living thing in sight.

"Hello" she called out but got no response

"Hello" she said again

"[looks around] am, am I ... alone?" she asked even though she was right and there was no one there to give her an answer, and the silence told her no.

She began to wander around, the blizzard too strong for her to fly trough.

She wandered for hours, trying to find help, but found nothing but the top of a snow hill and tumbled down it.

"Aaahhh"

When she landed at the base, she thought she felt warm for a second, but it soon passed as the cold was stronger. Even so she had an idea and thought she could try to teleport somewhere she could quickly warm up. Almost immediately images of Victini flooded her mind. She remembered when he got them both Castalia cones, they were delicious, the time when they danced at the musical hall, when he took her to see Milos island, when he took her to Undella Bay, When he took her to on the Ferris well and they shared their first kiss, even though it was an accident, Mew wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed it very much. She Blushed face feeling very warm, which she happily welcomed. One thought went through her mind

(Do, do I love ... him) she thought as images of the boy filled her mind. He had protected her, cared for her, and had been close to her as a friend, who didn't care what she did and would never get mad. She put it all together, she loves him, and she wanted to know if he felt the same. She wants to know if they would end up like her brother Mewtwo and her current sister in law Deoxa, have the average family life, a home, marriage, chil... , She stopped, Blushing hard at the thought. She looked at the sky and remembered she was going to try and teleport, but she just couldn't. It was like she was trapped there. At this thought, she only had one other thing on her mind...

(V, where are you ... I need you here. I really need you)

*outside of Mew's dream*

Victini was sitting in a chair next to his bed watching Mew. She was scaring him. He was really worried, and thought it was his fault for inviting her to play in the snow, but now she's unconscious and it's all his fault.

"Oh Mew, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to hang out with you" He said tears in his eyes

Victini really cared a lot about Mew. He would do anything for her and would protect her with his life. He hung out with her so much that the other small legendries teased them about being a couple. Though he wouldn't admit it, he wished that they were. From the moment they met, they had been close. They trained together, ate together, fought together, they even on one occasion lived together (Mew was staying with Victini while her home was being remodeled by her brother). They had been through a lot together and even though he can fool everyone else, he can't fool himself about how he truly feels about her.

"Mew, when you wake up, I have to tell you something, something important."

*Mew's Dream*

"Mew, when you wake up, I have to tell you something, something important."

"Huh" Mew said looking up when she heard his voice

"Victini?" She called out.

In seconds the blizzard got worse, and Mew soon disappeared in snow

*Outside Mew's dream*

"[Begins to wake up]"

"Huh, Mew" Victini exclaimed with joy

Mew began to sit up and saw Victini next to her

"V"

"Mew"

Mew's eyes began to water, and out of the blues she jumped out of bed and tackled Victini to the floor sobbing

"Oh V" she said between sobs

"It's ok Mew, I'm here for you, I-I love you"

She looked up at him with her face stained with tears and smiled

"Oh, one more thing Mew"

Without warning Victini kissed her, hugging her tightly while the shocked Mew just closed her eyes and kissed back

The two were like that for a minute before they parted  
>"Mew, it's still snowing outside, do you wanna spend the night here" He said blushing<p>

"Only if we could [whispers in Victini's ear]"

Victini Blushed at what he heard but smiled at her and picked her up bridal style toward the bed

(Well marriage is close, and i might move in with him now, so maybe a child is one of the three things on my list i can check off now) she thought as they both got into bed

Next morning

Mew was the first to wake up, lifting her head off Victini's chest

"Morning Kitten" Victini said getting up

"Morning V"

"Hey what's wrong?" Victini asked, noticing her expression

"Nothing, it's just, that I realized, we could have just teleported outside"

Well there you have it, fluffy with a hint of comedy

"Dude you comedy sucks" Piko

"Oh shut up Piko" P.C.P

"Anyway please review; also I discovered a loophole in the rules to no script writings. To find out checkout my profile, so in till next time, PEACE"


	6. Drowning Flames

Say hello to a new couple Manaphy x Victini. " " is speech, ( ) is thought, [ ] is action. Enjoy

Drowning Flames

One morning at the hall of origins, two legendries were sparring by the lake. One was a small orange pokemon with V-shaped ears and wing shaped tails, his name is Victini. The other was a small bright blue pokemon with a gem in her stomach and a solid wave lie braid that split in two, her name is Manaphy. The two were sparring since the others had jobs to do leaving the two alone in the special site.

"Water Pulse" Manaphy said as she fired a compressed ball of water at Victini but...

"Sorry Phy-Phy (Fee-Fee) but I'm going to stay dry flare blitz" Victini said as his body was blazing with flames which evaporated the water pulse

"[getting upset] that's not fair, water is supposed to put out fire not the other way around" she complained

"Remember I'm the strongest legendary, it's not going to be easy to beat me" He said with prideful smile in till Manaphy shot him in the face with water gun

"Well I won't lose to you in the waters"

"Are you sure Phy-Phy" Victini said playfully making Manaphy blush a deep red

"Stop calling me that" she growled

She secretly liked the nickname he gave her but didn't want him to win the argument just because she likes him. She wanted to be the first to actually defeat the Victory pokemon

"No, because no matter what you're my precious Phy-Phy" he said with his toothy grin

Manaphy blushed and then spat out

"I don't care, lets race through the lake and if I win then you stop calling me that" She said which got a look of shock and disappointment from Victini

"And if I win" He said with a hint of sadness that Manaphy didn't notice

"Then I'll do whatever you want" she said which got Victini to smile

"Ok, we'll race underwater from one end to another and the one to make it back here wins" Victini said with smile

"Deal" Manaphy said as the two of them got in the lake

The two got ready and Manaphy counted down

"On your mark, get set, GO" she said taking a head start

She was moving at great speed. As she made it to the other end of the lake she saw Victini still at the starting line in till

"Ok that's enough time" he said then dashed through the water faster than Latios and passed Manaphy when she was half way to the finish line made it to the other side and just passed her on the way back holding up the victory sign

(No) she thought the she shot a whirlpool at him

Too shocked to react he was caught in the vortex and flung to the bottom of the lake where he banged his head

Manaphy who just zoomed by with her small window to win didn't notice the fallen Victory pokemon.

As she hopped out of the water she started dancing and then looked back expecting to see a pissed Victini but… there was no sign of him

"V" she called out worried her attack could have hurt him. She waited a few seconds then dove into the lake in search of him

"V" she called out looking around in till she saw him at the bottom of the lake unconscious

"V" she yelled out of shock and worry as she swam to him and began to pull him out of the lake

When they were on land Manaphy placed her head on his chest to listen for his heartbeat, but heard nothing, she began to panic and then started to press down on his chest

"V, please wake up" she said continuing to press on his chest stopping once in a while to listen for his heart

(Oh V, I'm so sorry, you're the last person I'd want to hurt, especially the last person I'd want to lose) She thought as she remembered the day they first met

*Flashback*

In Unova

Manaphy was invited by Mew to meet a friend of hers and to have a day of exploration

"I wonder whose Mews special friend? I mean who lives way out hereeee" she said stretching the last part as she saw the beautiful urban city country.

She stared in awe as she followed Mew's instructions and looked for the first bridge then headed left toward a lighthouse, where Mew was waving at her from the lighthouse

"Manaphy over here" Mew yelled getting Manaphy's attention

Manaphy swam to the island, she climbed on to shore and greeted her friend then the two began a short walk into the lighthouse heading down stairs.

"Mew you still haven't told me a thing about your new friend" Manaphy said

"Well I thought it'd be better for you to meet him "blindly", and I just couldn't describe him by letter" Mew said as they walked to front of a door

"[knocks on door] Okay we're here" Mew said, then door opened to reveal the victory pokemon

"Hey Mew [looks at Manaphy] so I guess this is Manaphy" he said with a smile while Manaphy stared at him

(Wow, he's cute, with such beautiful fur) she thought in till

"Manaphy are you ok" Mew asked worried about her silent friend

"Huh, uh yeah I'm good" She stuttered

"You sure, I got lots of herbs inside" Victini said also concerned

"Yes I'm sure. Anyway you know a little bit about me but I don't know much about you" She said getting ready to hear his name before Mew said

"Come on you two it's getting late"

Victini and Manaphy nodded and followed Mew outside, but when they did a purple humanoid version of Mew came

"Big brother what are you doing here" Mew asked curiously

"I came to get you" He said

"Please can't I stay"  
>"Sorry but Arceus is calling the shots"<p>

"OH" she grunted before she turned to Victini and Manaphy

"Looks like I can't stay, but Victini, take Manaphy to the "cold spot" in the city ok" She said with a mischievous smile

"Ok" he answer then Mew left with her brother leaving Victini and Manaphy alone

"(ok that was unexpected) [looks at Victini] so your names Victini" she said smiling

"Yup"

"So um, now what"

"Well Mew said to take you to the "cold spot" and since I'm assuming you can't fly [grabs her hand] I guess I'll have to fly us both to the city" Victini said as he began to fly with Manaphy in tow and then headed toward the city with a blushing Manaphy

The two were just entering town while Victini flew toward a fountain and let Manaphy cool down

"[Sighs] this water is refreshing" she said kicking at the water

"I'm glad you're enjoying it" Victini said smiling

"Now I know when Mew said the "cold spot" she didn't mean a fountain"

"Right you are, in fact I need to get our stuff from the "cold spot", if you don't mind waiting" he said with a toothy grin

"Not at all, I'll be waiting" she said and with a nod Victini left

The young pokemon took the time to be with her thoughts and swam around in the fountain

(Wow, he's really, really cute. He's a sweet caring person. He sort of reminds me of a calm, sensible version of Mew. I wonder if things keep up I'll …) her thought were interrupted by a pair of bright blue eyes staring her in the face

"Hello Manaphy" he said with a toothy grin as Manaphy blushed at how close their faces were

Victini saw this and backed up allowing Manaphy to swim to the edge of the fountain and sit

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" he said head down ears bent

"Hey its okay you just startled me" she said smiling making him smile with a faint blush

Manaphy soon noticed that Victini had something behind his back

"What's that behind your back" she said trying to get a peek

He turns so she couldn't see

"No peeking, close your eyes and stick out your tongue"

She was curious and did so. Just then she felt something cold swipe over her tongue and felt her taste buds scream ambrosia at the flavor.

"That's DELICISOUS" Manaphy exclaimed with great joy

"It's called a Castalia cone, there very hard to get, but I got the last two" Victini said sitting down next to her and handing her one, which she gratefully ate

The two were just sitting on the edge of the fountain enjoying their treat, in till...

"[Looks at Manaphy] huh, wow looks like you really liked it" victini laughed as Manaphy had already finished her cone

She blushed from embarrassment and just nodded

"Here, take mine" Victini offered but she refused

"No, I couldn't do that"

"Hmm, then how about sharing it" he suggested which Manaphy thought against but nodded

The two were licking at the cone almost bumping heads but soon finished most of it.

"Here, you can finish the rest, but be careful" Victini said mischievously

Manaphy felt a little nervous about his smile but slowly bit into the cone. As she took her fourth bite she felt something hard in the cone, she pulled out the hard object and looked at it with surprise. It was a mood necklace that shined green for joy. Manaphy looked at victini with wide open eyes

"Do you like it? I got it because ... whoa" Victini started before Manaphy hugged him and thanked him.

Unfortunately Victini was too shocked too keep his balance and feel into the fountain with Manaphy. The two were laying in the water with Manaphy lying on top of Victini

"Oh ... I'm uh ... sorry" Manaphy stuttered with heated cheeks while getting off him and helping him up

"It's ok. [Looks at Manaphy] you know, you're really cute when you blush Phy-Phy" Victini said with a smile

*End Flashback*

Manaphy was still pressing on Victini's chest, stopping once in a while to listen for a pulse. It was during the panic that she realized why he always teased her, and embarrassed her; it was all to see her blush. He thought it was ... cute. Manaphy now felt worse as she began to cry

"V, don't you die on me" she said checking for a pulse but found none

"If you die on me I'll never forgive you" she said pinching his nose and giving him mouth to mouth.

She desperately switched back and forth and after a minute she finally got a pulse and a coughing Victini

"[Coughing up water]"

"V" she exclaimed, then started patting him on the back to help expel any water he swallowed

As Victini caught his breath he looked at Manaphy who had tears streaming down her face

"Whoa, who died Phy-Phy?" He said before Manaphy hugged him tightly

"I thought I lost you" Manaphy said breaking down in tears

"Huh?" Victini said then remembered the whirlpool

"V, I'm so sorry" she said hugging him tighter

"Phy-Phy" Victini said saddened by her broken form

"I'm so sorry V, I'm sorry" she said sobbing, wetting Victini's fur

"[Kisses her forehead]"

Manaphy looked up at Victini with tears still streaming down her face

"Its ok, you don't have to apologize, I'm here for you" Victini said making Manaphy cry harder

Victini held her broken form tightly while soothingly rubbing her back. After about ten minutes Manaphy began to calm down. She looked up at Victini who smiled down at her and just wiped some of her tears away

"Better" Victini asked calmly

Manaphy just nodded and looked him in the eyes

"I'm sorry I worried you" Victini said which made Manaphy look at him like he stupidly gave Mew a hyper sugar cane pixie stick

"But I ..." she started to say before a pair of lips covered hers

Manaphy was shocked as Victini kissed her. She didn't 'care after a second and closed her eyes as she kissed back. The two stayed that way, sitting on the grass, holding each other, and kissing passionately. After four minutes the two parted catching their breath, Manaphy looked at him and was about to ask him why he did that, but he just smiled and said...

"Let's go to sleep, without you drowning me in tears" he said chuckling

"She looked down sadly at his comment then looked up when he kissed her forehead

"You know what, you still cute when you blush" Victini said with a chuckle

Manaphy looked at him the jumped as he pulled her down on the grass with him making her face turn a deep red

"[yawns] even though I lost, I'm still going to call you … my little Phy-Phy" Victini said before falling asleep

Manaphy looked at him before laying her head on his chest

(You can call me what ever you like V) she thought as slumber took her too

The End

HOW was that

"Lousy" Piko

"Oh shut up]" p.c.p


	7. Home for Time and Knowledge to share

Enjoy a fluff about one of my top 10 favorite legendries pairings Celebi x Uxie.

A Home for Time and Knowledge to Share

In the Ilex forest, the guardian of nature Celebi was sitting on the ground, crying at the loss of her home. Her shrine had been destroyed by a huge fire, along with half the forest, and as a result she was in agony. Her cries filled the forest as a being watched her through closed eyes. He felt her pain all the way from his home and came to check on her, only to witness her sit in agony of the forest and her home in ruins. He couldn't take it and decided to help. In seconds the forest was showered by a cool rain which went unnoticed by the crying grass type. She then felt a strange warmth, then felt it like the pain was going away. She looked up and saw the forest regenerating before her eyes. The plants, trees and flowers all grew back. Lastly the rain stopped, and the sun shined through the branches of the revived trees on the little guardian. As the light shined on her she looked behind her, and saw being with a yellow helmet shaped head. Even though his eyes are closed, it was like he was seeing through her soul. She got up and walked to him, in till they were in front of each other.

"Uxie … did you-" she tried to ask, tears still streaming down her face

Uxie said nothing and opened his arms invitingly, which Celebi gratefully took as she rushed into his waiting arms, embracing him tightly and sobbing into his chest. The two remained that way for a while in till Celebi calmed down enough, and looked at Uxie with adoring eyes.

"If you'd like, you could come stay with me in till your homes repaired" Uxie said holding her tightly

Celebi looked at him with more tears in her eyes and a big smile

"I'd love to" she said returning to his embrace as they sat down on the freshly dryed grass. In minutes Celebi had fallen asleep, in the arms of the one she'll be staying with … perhaps longer than intended.

The End


End file.
